Artificial Lime Flavoring
by hkhkcat
Summary: Ooh . . . everyone's been waiting for this moment. Dead Tigerstar and . . . another mysterious cat dust all the food with packets of artificial lime flavoring. Oh no! Now what? Rated T for minor adult themes.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

Tigerstar was watching up from the border of the Dark Forest. He saw a strange black cat next him, in a completely white spot.

"Hey, who're you?" he grunted.

"Huh?" The other cat whipped around, to reveal a collar of teeth and a vicious, scarred muzzle.

Tigerstar shrank back. "Sorry I'm Tigerstar and I never did or said anything vulgar or killed another cat in my whole life . . . " He said all this extremely quickly, and the other cat looked at him, repulsed.

"Ha! I've killed many!" the black cat said. Then he lifted up a green packet that smelled like Twolegs.

"What is that for? That smells gross!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

"Ha! You'll see . . . I'm coming to get revenge on ThunderClan!"

"ThunderClan? Those are my old enemies!"

"All the better!" the black cat grinned in an evil sort of way.

"You mean we can collaborate?" Tigerstar asked quizzically.

"Yes, I do. Just one rule."

"What is it?"

"I shall be the leader. You will be my follower."

Tigerstar quickly bowed down to this strong and ferocious cat.

The other cat quickly bent down and picked up a basket, filled with all of those gross green and yellow Twoleg packets.

"With these, we shall level ThunderClan in a matter of moons."

Those words were music to Tigerstar's ears.

"That sounds wonderful!" Tigerstar cheered. "Just one question. Well, maybe two."

"Yes?" the other cat chuckled.

"Okay, number one, what are those?"

"Oh, ha! These are my lime and lemon flavoring packets."

"What is a lime and a lemon?"

"Oh, both are rather sour fruits. However, in fanfiction terms . . . you don't wanna know."

"What is a flavoring packet?"

"It flavors their meal. All we have to do is dust it on their freshkill pile and all the food in their territory. As dumb as they are, ThunderClan would not stoop to as low as stealing food from other territories. Better for us!"

"Sounds nice. Just one more . . . what is your name?"

The black cat let out an evil laugh.

"Oh . . . my name is Scourge."


	2. The Revenge of Two Cats

**Hi everyone! I'm back. This is now officially the first chapter.**

The cats of the now-innocent ThunderClan were milling around the camp. It was a beautiful greenleaf day, and they slowly ate their freshkill in bliss.

Bramblepaw heard a strange rustling in the bushes. He saw nothing but a slightly lighter green.

_Must be another bush, _he thought. When it disappeared, however, he was suspicious, but nothing would take away his joy to his first hunt with his new mentor, Firestar.

As he padded towards Firestar, he glanced around this time, but didn't see the bright green flash this time, he saw a burst of yellow moving.

He was still confused, but still tapped Firestar. "Firestar?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it time to hunt?" Bramblepaw mewed.

"Oh, yes! I completely forgot about that," Firestar replied, and invited Sandstorm to go with them on the hunt.

"Sure," Sandstorm meowed, and padded into the forest with them.

Scourge glanced at the empty camp.

The queens and kits were in the covered nursery. He couldn't see in, they couldn't see out. It was a bargain.

The elder's den was the same. No one was there, anyway, so it didn't matter.

And best of all, that leader of scum, the young apprentice, and the leader's mate were gone. GONE!

Scourge quickly padded over to the freshkill, sprinkling everything over with a light dusting of the flavoring. Tigerstar quickly came after, giving everything one last coat.

As Scourge and Tigerstar padded towards the forest, a squirrel darted out. Tigerstar tossed some of the flavoring at it, and soon it, too, had a green sweatshirt of the lime flavoring.

Soon, well, maybe not soon, after hours of this process with no cat in sight, the yellow and green prey ran all over, sucking on their fur to get some more of the sweet and sour taste that they so craved.

Firestar, Sandstorm and Bramblepaw padded over towards the camp, their mouths full of freshly yellow freshkill.

"This tastes weird," Bramblepaw mewed with a full mouth.

"Yeah, tastes sour," Sandstorm agreed as a yellow rabbit fell out of her mouth. She picked it up with a paw and put it back in.

"Wait!" she realized. "This rabbit is yellow!"

Firestar, many tail-lengths ahead, didn't hear her desperate call.

Sandstorm just ignored the yellow rabbit, now starting to enjoy its unknown flavor.

She padded up to Firestar. "Firestar?" she asked.

"What, Sandstorm?" Firestar asked, obviously tired from the long hunt with the excited apprentice.

"This rabbit is delicious!" Sandstorm handed Firestar a lime-coated vole.

"Never tasted anything like it, but it's the best!" Firestar said, jumping with joy. They dumped the buckets of prey they had found onto the freshkill pile.

Scourge and Tigerstar watched from the forest as the cats gorged themselves on the abundance of the 'delightful' prey.

"This is wonderful, isn't it . . . Scourge," Tigerstar said.

"Yes, these scumbags will soon become corrupted by the tastiness of the flavoring," Scourge laughed maliciously.

"Could I try it?" Tigerstar asked.

"NO!" Scourge yelled softly. **(I don't know how that's possible.)**

"Why not?" Tigerstar asked again.

"It will corrupt _you_ like it's corrupting these cats!" Scourge mewed.

"Oh."

As the cats gulped down the heavenly flavored prey, they didn't realize that deep inside them the tasty dust was changing their whole souls.

Scourge and Tigerstar looked with evil smiles on their faces as Firestar swallowed a yellow mouse whole.

"He doesn't realize what he's eating," Scourge meowed in triumph.

The cats were now changed, and ready to bend to the bidding of the two cats.


End file.
